A Professor Student Moment
by metro.max
Summary: Lily Evans shares a rather enlightening class with Professor McGonagall. [oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **Mm... I suppose I own the idea of this...

**Author's Notes: **Just a sweet little oneshot. This is actually based off of a rather funny experience of mine, in which my PE teacher Mrs. Kock asked me if Jake (who happened to be showing off... at badminton) liked me. But in fact, he liked Rachel. Interesting, no? And now you know why I wrote this. :D

And as always, please **review**.

_Aliss_

_

* * *

_

_A Professor-Student Moment_

Lily Evans rolled her eyes as James Potter walked by her table in the Transfiguration classroom for the third time, a glimmering silver cup in his hand. Setting the cup down, he picked up yet another squeaking mouse by the tail and, careful to detour by her table so he might wiggle the mouse threateningly, walked back to his own table.

Shaking her head, Lily turned back to where Professor McGonagall was supposed to be explaining the concept of the spell they were practicing that day. Instead, Lily found a pair of eyes staring at her rather humouredly.

"Professor, the spell," Lily quickly reminded the Transfiguration teacher. She prodded the mouse in front of her with her wand, to which it turned green. Smirking, she gave the mouse another prod, returning it to its original dreary color.

"Right," said McGonagall crisply, her eyes snapping back to the struggling mouse. "Now just remember, Evans, flick with the entire arm, not only the wrist."

"Yes, yes, the entire arm," muttered Lily, eyes locked on the mouse. Saying the spell as clearly as she could, she flicked her wand. Instantaneously the mouse was replaced by a squeaking, blinking goblet.

With a flick of her wand, McGonagall returned the mouse to its original form. "Your problem, Evans," she began, "is that you're not focusing your full concentration on the mouse. Your mind is divided."

Lily frowned. "It's that blasted James Potter," she said, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Oh," murmured McGonagall, looking vaguely uncomfortable. "You fancy him, then?"

Lily's eyes flashed to the professor. "Fancy him? Ha! How could I fancy a boy who pranks me and teases me? You've seen him, yeah—he won't leave me alone! He goes out of his way just to pester me, for the love of Merlin. He doesn't like me, and I don't like him." She folded her arms and frowned at McGonagall, giving her an appraising look.

"Yes, well… give it another try, then," she said awkwardly, motioning to the mouse.

Trying the spell again and failing, Lily sighed as James Potter sauntered by them once more, flashing a cocky grin as she scowled back.

"It seems to me," said McGonagall in a would-be nonchalant voice, pausing to Transfigure the mouse, "that Mister Potter is—ah—rather fond of you."

"You're joshing, aren't you?" asked Lily incredulously. "He fancies that prude Almena Lawrence." She said the name with distaste.

"But from what I've heard, Miss Lawrence is seeing Mister Greene," replied McGonagall, all thoughts of the lesson put on hiatus.

"Really?" said Lily, her eyes lighting up. "I hadn't heard that." But she quickly regained her stiff attitude. "Well, just because she'd dating doesn't mean he can't fancy her."

"Just a moment, Miss Evans—" said McGonagall distractedly. "Mister Potter! If I'm not mistaken, this is the fifth time you've walked past here. Now that you've demonstrated for us how well you can perform the spell, perhaps you would as kind as to practice instead the countercharm—at your own table," she added as an afterthought.

"Right away, Professor," said James cheerily, gathering up a fine set of goblets emblazoned with the Potter family seal and marching to his table, making sure to throw a grin Lily and McGonagall's way.

"You see, Miss Evans," said McGonagall, throwing her head in James's direction, "_that_ is how a fourteen-year-old boy gets—"

"Fifteen."

"Beg pardon?"

All of a sudden Lily looked embarrassed. "It's just that, er… he's—uh—he's fifteen, not fourteen."

"Yes, well—that's how a fifteen-year-old boy gets a girl's attention," McGonagall went on, a humored grin spreading on her face.

Lily pursed her lips in response and went back to prodding the mouse different colors.

Suddenly she rounded on McGonagall, looking somewhat anxious. "You don't think he's gotten my attention, do you?"

McGonagall only gave a small smile in response and said, "Let's get back to that spell, Miss Evans."

**FIN.**


End file.
